Blurry
by Scorpius Malfoys
Summary: Max gets kidnapped, and it's upto Fang and Dylan to get her back. Can they make it in time? Maybe, maybe not. Where will all this lead to? Read on to find out. Not as bad as it sounds; four-shot.
1. Where'd she go?

**A/N: Hola there! Yes, yes, I know. I haven't updated on my other story for months, and now here I am with another one. I am so, so, **_**so**_** very sorry for that. I promise to get back to that- right after I'm done with this one.**

**I'm probably going to keep this pretty short; around 3 chapters, 4 MAX. The idea just popped in my mind one day and wouldn't quit nagging me- so here it is! Angel never happened. No, that's not right… Max & Fang's flock DO join forces but against some unknown evil guy, not the Doomsday Group. And I've changed where they're living and stuff. Oh, and do review and let me know what ya think, guys. It's appreciated :)  
><strong>

Fang POV

Max. _Max_. She was the only thing I could focus on as we flew across the rocky terrain of Arizona.

We being me and Dylan.

Not some few hours ago, Max had left the house saying she needed some time to herself. I knew I shouldn't have let her go by herself- then I'd had a bad gut feeling about it, but chose to ignore it. God was I stupid.

She hadn't returned so I went to look for her; lover-boy wanted to tag along. We had absolutely no idea where to look for her and just kept flying blindly, hoping to spot her somewhere.

Angel hadn't been able to trace any thoughts either, which just deepened our suspicions that something bad had occurred. The flock… Well, _Max's_ flock was adamant to help search for her, but both me and Dylan refused. For once, the two of us agreed at something.

I was getting worried over what must've happened to Max. Knowing her, she wouldn't ever just fly off for so long. And then the no-thoughts thing as well…

Sure, I chose to leave Max- though that was only to protect her- and sure, I was mad at her too, but that didn't mean I didn't care for her anymore. I knew I'd have to leave again once we'd figured this all out, and what with Maya… Argh, all my feelings were just so messed up-

"Hey, look!"

Breaking out of my thoughts, I turned to look at Dylan who was pointing at something below. I looked down and could faintly see something glowing. A fire. Huh? "So? what about it?" I asked.

"No, look! Not just that, but I think I see some… Writing." Without skipping a beat, he scooped down towards it.

"Waitta-what are you doing? There might be people there!" Then I remembered he had super-vision and grunting to myself, followed after him.

As I landed, I couldn't see anyone around us- it was completely deserted. I walked towards Dylan who was staring at the ground next to the flames. My eyes widened a bit when I saw what it was. Across the sand, was written something:

**We have your bird-girl. Come to the Fizaht Hill before dawn if you want her alive.**

I just stared. Max was kidnapped, that much we knew. But who did it? And a note? Telling us where to come? A definite trap. But what choice did we have? Better than nothing, right? Plus, in the middle of the freaking desert. How the heck did whoever did this know that we'd find it in the first place? What the hell was going on…?

Before dawn- that was the deadline. It was already 10 PM. There wasn't much time- we couldn't plot something, much less go back to inform the flocks. How were we going to get to there so soon?

So many questions.  
>But none with any answers.<p> 


	2. What's going on?

**A/N: Alright then, as an apology, I took the time to write and post the second chapter down too. :) So you can put your weapons down now. **

**I'd like to thank the people who favorite/alerted/reviewed my previous story! It means a whole lot. Yesss, 2 reviews get me hyped up. So if you don't mind, go on and click that button! It'll only take a jiffy. **

**Now, I give you, CHAPTER- no wait! Forgot. Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. And neither do you or anyone else who isn't James Patterson. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**CHAPTER TWO!  
><strong>

Fang POV

After that little shock, Dylan and I wasted no time to get to the Fizaht Hill. It was a couple hundred miles away, which would mean we'd only have around one hour by the time we'd reach there. Not much.

Dylan and I didn't talk throughout the entire flight. I noticed he had his jaw set tight, and eyes full of determination. This led me to think about what was going on between him and Max; were they seriously planning to go to Germany and have _babies_?

I mean, come on, they were freaking 16!

How could Max have let Dylan take over her when just a few months ago, she completely loathed him? Then again, Angel was right- I'd made my decision and had no control over Max's.

Sometimes, I wonder whether I should get back to the Flock or not. They're family; I spent my entire life with them- all the ups and downs. Well, mostly downs since we've been on the run since forever. But that isn't the point.

It isn't so easy on my own when no one in my group can fly, even with Maya by my side. I miss Max a lot. I don't know what happened between us and I don't like it, not one bit. But like always, I shrugged those thoughts away, the safety of the Flock coming first.

Finally, after an agonizingly long time, we reached the hills. Angling downwards, we almost landed on the uneven earth below us. Yes, _almost_ landed.

Just as we were about to touch ground, _BAM_! Something threw us off to the opposite direction; it felt like being hit by a ton of bricks. We landed in a heap against the grassy surface. A few feet away, I could hear groans coming out of Dylan **(guys, get your mind out the gutter!)**.

With much struggle, I propped up into a sitting position and took a deep breath. I could feel a sharp pang on the side of my stomach, but I'd been through enough fights to learn to ignore such things.

I glanced at Dylan and saw him using his saliva to heal a cut on his arm. Gross, but convenient.

The stimulating sun had already begun to break through the sky, sending light orange streaks amongst the clouds.

Quickly, I scuffled to my feet and looked all around. Nothing. As in, nothing at all; the area was completely deserted save the occasional patch of plants or trees.

I turned my gaze to where we had repelled away from, and still- there was nothing in sight that could have possibly sent us off guard. Dylan stumbled to a stand and did a double-check, wearing the same bewildered expression as me. "What the… What the _hell_ just happened?"

"You tell me," I mumbled under my breath and walked towards where we were _supposed_ to have landed in peace. But just when I was about to 'cross the line', I was caromed backwards again, only just catching my balance. "Mother of…"

Cautiously, I stretched my hand out, but had my fingers zapped away as soon as I touched… the air? No, no that, this was- "A force-field. Dylan, I think there's a force-field here."

"A what?" He didn't even wait for an answer as he charged himself against the shield and was pushed back. Even from here I could see his face grow red with frustration. I, on the other hand, was panicking internally, but held my usual calm and impassive demeanor outwardly. Where was Max? Were we in the wrong place? Could it already be too late? What-

"Vell, vell. I see you huv come heer after all."

That voice, one I despised so much. I could recognize it anywhere. Breaking out of my reverie, I looked far out and spotted three figures near the edge of the cliff. Well, one of them was kneeling down. I could faintly make out that the other two belonged to males; one obviously being the aforementioned person who I'd love to sock in the gut right about now. Ter Brocht.

How did they even get here? I swear there wasn't anybody there just a few seconds ago. So many questions started bombarding my mind, but I tried to keep them aside for later. If Max were in my place, I bet she'd have sent a snarky remark their way, but being me, I decided to cut to the chase.

Opening my mouth to say something, I was interrupted by Dylan. "_NO!_" With a roar, he ran at the force-field with a wild look in his eyes; he looked about ready to rip someone's guts out. Every time he hit it, a tiny spark would form at his touch, and send him sprawling back. But he wouldn't stop- he reminded me of a raged bull high on coffee. Wait, what?

Keeping one eye out for the mystery trio, whose faces I still couldn't identify, I moved to Dylan –who was yelling out all sorts of profanities- and hauled him back, trying to stop him from causing more damage.

But by God, was he strong as he tried but failed to squirm free of my grasp. Almost as bad as a pissed-off Max. _Almost_, but not quite.

"Let go! You idiot, I said let _go_ of me!" Then, looking past me, Dylan shouted, "You traitor! How dare you! I'll kill you, you bloody bastard!" Back at me, he continued screaming and punching, "Argh, god dammit Fang, LET ME GO! What, are you blind? THEY'VE GOT HER! LOOK!"

With that last part, I loosened my grip on his arms and he bounded ahead of me. Turning my full attention to the two men who were coming closer, they dragged the third body after them, whose hands seemed to be chained to theirs. Now, I could tell who the second man was- someone who I hadn't been expecting in the least bit. Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen, standing there in all his evil glory with an amused look on his face.

And observing closely, I realized with a chill in my heart, that the third person –whose light, tangled hair was smeared in mud, face and arms covered in several cuts and bruises, gagged and skin a terrible pallor- was none other than Max. 

_**Dun Dun Duuuuuuun.  
><strong>_**Got you a little cliffy there, eh? Ha, blame the evil genes. I was originally planning to keep this much longer, but decided to divide it into different chapters. This would mean there'll be four chapters for 'Blurry.'**

**To be honest, I have no idea why I named it that; pretty ridiculous really, but I was listening to the song by 'Puddle of Mudd' while writing it down, and **_**bamboozle**_**! Blurry it is. :P Or maybe it's just because everything is so confusing for Max and Fang… You'll see later on.**

**Anyways, how was it? Good bad, okay, terrible D: ? Flames are welcome since I'm a newbie and constructive criticism is appreciated. All you have to do is press that little button over there. *points* Even telling me to just update would be great. So, go on and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh, and get me some cookies while you're at it. ;)**

-Dreamer.


	3. Is this reality?

**A/N: Aye, hello there! First off, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed/favorited/alerted my story, no matter how few they may be. It really boosts me to go on writing. Oh, and **_**avian-american-supporter**_** for the delicious mac & cheese! :D**

**I'm sorry to anyone for my slow updates, but I try. You can expect the next chapter to be the last.  
>Okies, since I haven't really gotten anything else to say, without further ado, let us continue! Hey, that sorta kinda rhymed. :O Erm…<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE!  
>_<strong>

FPOV

Do you ever get the feeling where all you want is a meteor to drop on somebody, completely pulverizing their very being and leaving nothing but ashes? When you could just go on stabbing them and bathe in their blood, reveling in every moment? Wanting to ground somebody into a pulp or even suck their soul –if they even have one to start with- right out? No? Well, disgusting as it may be, that's exactly what I pictured doing to Ter Borcht and Gunther-what's-his-name?

I don't know where this sudden rage erupted within me from, but as I watched Max's battered form, those were just some of the things I felt like doing. Hell, I was so mad I could have turned into the Hulk. The last time I'd ever seen Max in such a vulnerable position was… Come to think of it, _never_.

My stomach dropped to the floor when I noticed that her eyes were closed shut, and her body set loose. She looked so lifeless, as the two cruel beings on either side dragged her along. So…No, I dared not think something so bizarre, but…Could it be? No, no. They wouldn't. Not this way. It wasn't possible. But, just seeing her that way made me believe it even more. Max couldn't be gone. She…just…couldn't.

What was the point in life if she didn't exist anymore? I loved her. Didn't I?  
>…But then why did I ever leave her? But <em>no<em>, she didn't care. Pfft, she had Dylan, right? It was for her own good; she wasn't safe –no one was- with me around.

_God_, what is _wrong_ with me? Here Max is… Probably d-d-dead and I'm having a rant with myself. And, did I just stammer? _In my head?  
><em>**I am so screwed up. **

Snapping out of it, I got back to reality and my heart almost leaped with joy when I saw the slight rise and fall of her chest. I sighed with relief- she wasn't dead.

Dylan was still on psycho-mode, trying every possible way to break through what lay between him and his target; more like his _prey_. A part of me –a very _pissed off _part of me- felt the urge to go and join him. But I restrained myself and tried to think of a more sophisticated way to hurt Max's abductors.

There was no possible way to destroy the force-field unless there were at least five more of us, and even _then_ with our powers combined, it might not be enough. Where'd this even come from, anyways? How did they manage to know so much? More questions filled my brain, but I brushed them aside.

Once again, I tried to concentrate. I couldn't just stand there, which meant that the only other way to sort this out was through talk. Now I know I may not seem like a man of many words and liked to keep it that way, but at the moment, that seemed kind of necessary. Dylan was way too crazed to think straight, so I had to be the sensible one here. (Not that I usually wasn't, though.) Trying to stop him again would be useless.

I stepped forward, and spoke, "Look, I don't know why you're after us, and what the hell you want from us, so just spill it out before somebody gets hurt." I wanted to add something more about the way they treated Max, but decided it was best not to let my anger take over me and get them pissed.

Dr. Hans was looking at Dylan with an expression somewhere between amusement and displeasure, and then turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, now- we aren't here to arise any violence." _Oh, sure. There's nothing so violent about torturing my best friend, absolutely nothing. _"I'm sure your head must be swirling with mindless questions right now, and thinking about ripping our heads off." _Hell yeah. _"But I assure you, there is nothing to worry about," the guy continued in his infuriatingly calm voice. "We wish to make a deal with you." _Right, good luck with that. _"Trust me when I say this, but it will do you great good once you join forces with us." _Yep, you are definitely on crack. I-N-S-A-N-E._

I just stood there, trying to control my boiling anger while Dylan still bashed himself against the f-field (I'll call it that since force-field is too long). Dr. Hans said to him, "Dylan, my dear boy, it will do nothing but hurt you if you go on struggling. The force-field is much too powerful for you to outdo."

He looked up and glared daggers at the man who created him. "Don't you dare call me your dear boy, you sick bastard," Dylan whispered through gritted teeth. Once again, I could see the look of regret in the doctor's eyes.

"Listen up. Where you got the crazy idea that we'd ever, _ever_ join you- I don't know. But, I swear, if you don't release Max, you can kiss your evil schemes goodbye," I hissed. Ignoring my threat, Hans replied, "Oh, but you'll have to agree to terms; you have no choice… Unless you wish to see Max here get tortured to death before you." I clenched my fists by my side.

"Ter Borcht and I have discovered several things that will help change the world so we can start a whole new, advanced generation."

"Right, and those plans turned out pretty well last time, didn't they?" I interrupted, thinking back to the time in Germany when Max and I had split groups.

"You do not understand me. We can now create a better and progressive future- without the need to annihilate humans. Sure, there will have to be some… Err, exterminations, but all for the right thing. We need your help to fulfill this though. Earth will be adapted by perfect people; no drawbacks, no mistakes."

"The idea itself demolishes humanity. And there is no way in infinity that we will abide by your laws. So forget it," I growled.

Dr. Hans was staring to get impatient now. Well, he had to endure much more of that then. A union? In. His. Dreams. "In return, _we_ can help _you_ too. We can help Max with the voice in her head. For the blind boy- he could regain his eyesight without any damage."

"Ha, I think we made it clear before that we don't want any of your slimy eyeballs." Okay, that sounded awfully weird. I wondered how they knew about Max's voice.

The professor smirked. "Ah, that's what I'm trying to tell you. We have come up with new techniques as per now. That is how we created this force-field here, and how we managed to make ourselves invisible. Yes, that is how we had appeared out of nowhere. We'd been standing here the entire watching you and Dylan's antics."

My eyes widened slightly at this information. How much could they do? I thought back to when we'd discovered the fire and message and assumed that had been one of their other 'achievements.'

Almost as if reading my mind, Hans added, "Also, we figured out how to keep in track of each of your whereabouts- without the need of any tracking device of the sorts. There is much to learn and delve upon, and you can do so once you've merged with us."

My anger flared up again when he said that and I almost screamed, "We are _not_ helping you in any whatsoever way! Just get that straight, okay? I don't bloody care what you've got to offer, just give us Max back. Right. _Now_."

Ter Borcht, who'd kept quiet the entire time, finally burst, "Enuff of thiz! I can_not _tolerate uhnymore of it! Ve huv told you vut you need to know, now accept or da gurl dies!" He dug in his boot and drew out a sharp, long knife, which he held at Max's throat.

My jaw tightened and Dylan stopped at once. When none of us said anything, he pressed the razor-sharp blade against her soft skin, making it bleed.

That's when I lost it.

I rushed at the f-field with all I'd got and tried to abolish it; pounded it, punched at it, head-butted it-_YES_**-**, thumped, whacked, beat, pulverized, mashed, pulped, hit, ground, minced, shoved, thrust, heaved, hurled, flung, pitched, lobbed, smashed, **EVERY FNICKING THING IMAGINABLE. **

No use.

I bet I would've scared away even an ogre –seeing as how rabid I seemed right then- but the two men didn't even flinch. They were just so confident about themselves. That made me furious even more, if that were possible. Max still looked to be half-conscious.

I refused to give up at any costs, although I was beginning to ware out a bit. All of a sudden, there was a terrifically loud _clang! _And a gigantic spark formed against the f-field. I was hurled to the ground for the _third time _that day. The universe hates me.

Disgruntled, I got back up and was shocked- but in a good way- to find my old flock before me. With their wings out, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy & Angel were all airborne and looked ready to battle. "What- how did you get here?" I asked, flabbergasted.

Iggy looked at me square in the eye- how he ever does that amazes me even now- and said in a 'duh' tone, "Excuse me, mind reader among us." He nodded towards Angel who was concentrating on breaking the f-field. I mentally face-palmed; how could have I forgot? "Now, what have we got here?"

"Ter Borcht and Gunther-Hagen. They want us to help them create a new, perfect world with new, perfect people. Or else they'll kill Max."

"I won't let that happen," Dylan snarled.

"How? With this in our way?" I indicated towards the f-field.

"Look, you might not care about Max anymore, but I do, okay? I care, and I give a shit!"

I took one step forward and whispered in a deadly voice, "You have no idea how much I care about Max."

"Oh yeah? So then how can you just give up? Why'd you leave her when you know it turned her into a wreck? How could you do that if you care so much, eh?" Dylan poked my chest. Bad move.

I shoved him and almost yelled, "I am _not_ giving up! Leaving her was the only way to keep her safe, and you know that as well as I do. Or are you forgetting who suggested it in the first place?"

He seemed at a loss for words but shoved me back anyways. This wasn't turning out well.

"Guys, break it off! This isn't the time- can't you see that Max is in danger?" Angel shouted, proving her leadership qualities. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I never let my guard down so easily, but leaving Max and the flock was a sensitive matter when it came to emotions.

I looked up at the others and Nudge and Gazzy seemed worried. I spun at Dylan and gave a small nod, and he did the same.

"Okay then, so what do we do?" Iggy asked. "We've gotta contemplate a way to go through the field, since obviously we're not giving in."

"Hey, wait. They can't kill Max, can they? I mean, if they need our help, getting rid of Max wouldn't benefit them. So maybe they're just blackmailing us?" Nudge piped in hopefully. "No, they mean it. I can read their minds and tell that they're serious. They'll go to any extent to do this. It's awful, what they're thinking of…" Angel said.

"Do you think a bomb might work?" Dylan asked.  
>"Too risky," Gazzy replied. "Plus, we forgot to get them and there's no time to make one now," he added sheepishly. Iggy swore under his breath.<p>

Wait, was it even possible to create a bomb with nothing but rocks, plants and mud…? Who knows, anything is possible when it's Iggy & Gaz. Talent, I gotta admit.

"You're wasting time. There is no other option; you must consent or face the consequences." All of our heads turned to Dr. Hans. I'd almost forgotten about them. There was a fresh cut across Max's throat –though not deep enough for her to bleed to death- but Ter Borscht's knife was still held dangerously close to it. We needed to think something up fast.

"You know what, maybe if we all try and smash it together, it might falter. We can only hope…" Iggy stated.

"Possibly," Dylan said.

"Let's give it a shot then," I said. "On the count of three."

"One…" Dylan and I spread our wings and lifted up into the sky.

"Two…" In unison, we all wafted to the opposite direction.

"…Three!" The six of us flew at the force-field with all our… force and crashed into it, creating a thunderous noise. It wavered a bit, but ceased to give in.

We all backed up and rushed at the shield again. And again. And again. Finally, after two more tries, our strength caused it to shatter, making a loud, booming sound like a cannon being fired or lightning getting struck.

The impact was so strong and my body was screaming in pain, but I stood my ground –or air? Since, you know, we were _flying_ and… never mind- and looked upon the astounded faces of our enemies. That is, until they vanished into thin air. Darn it, not again!

"Where'd they go?" Nudge asked frantically.

"Invisible. They've come up with new devices and implements that help them do all sorts of stuff. This is bad…" Dylan said. I turned to him. "Oh, so you _were_ paying attention." He glowered at me for a moment then quickly turned his head the other way. "Wait! I can hear them. Everyone, stay still!" We all stood still in our places as Dylan used his

Dylan's face scrunched up as he walked about and concentrated in hearing their movements. I guess there was slight scuffle of feet, though barely audible for me to sense, since he abruptly stopped and pointed towards the direction of the cliff. "There! Next to the tree!"

Gazzy, who was closest to where Dylan had indicated, hastily picked up a handful of sand and threw it at the air. A bunch of it landed right at one of them and took half the form of a head and arm. That way, we could spot where they were going since all three people were attached to one another by the chain/handcuff-thingamabob. Connected

"Good thinking, Gaz!" Angel called as me, Dylan and Nudge chased the retreating group. Though they weren't so successful at doing so, looking at how the man who was frantically trying to brush the sand off, was promptly slowing them down in the process.

Iggy was trying to catch up, but I could tell from the expression on his face that he seemed utterly confused. A part of my brain was wondering how the scientists couldn't have come up with a back-up plan for a situation as such. Really, didn't they have the slightest of idea what to do if the force-field had broken, or were they just so sure that it couldn't have happened?

We'd reached the edge of the cliff, and we six bird-kids surrounded the three of them in a tight pack. "You've got no way out. Give it up or die." That wasn't exactly true. I had to admit, this felt like such a movie moment where the heroes have outsmarted the baddies and are 'bout to kick their asses into next year, though we didn't have it in ourselves to just kill them off; even though they were ready to willingly do so right now-

Regaining their visibility, Dr. H-G-H wrapped his free arm around Max's (who wasn't blacked out anymore, and struggled against her restraints) neck as Ter Borcht held his knife right in front of her heart. "Vun move, und I'll rip hur heart apaht!" he bellowed maniacally.

My feet fixed themselves to the ground and my heart beat a mile a minute—hell, it must have been beating a hundred miles a minute! But alas, Dylan being the stupid, crazy-in-love, winged boy he was, did the complete opposite and came at Ter Borcht.

Everything was such a blur after that.

"Dylan, stop!" I ran after him and just as the mad-man was about to plunge the knife straight into Max's heart, the bloke lunged at Ter Borcht with a roar. The knife flew out of Borcht's hand and all four of them –their wrists being connected to each other- toppled over the edge.

"NO!" Mine and Angel's voices echoed through the silence and the small thump that followed. I don't know what happened to me then. It was as if my body had frozen in time and all my nerves had stopped working. Maybe I was waiting for Dylan to come flying back up, with Max in his arms. No, Max wasn't so feeble; she'd be side-by-side next to him, beautiful brown wings spread out gracefully. Her radiant smile making the world so much better as she would come running into my arms, and I'd sooth her, whispering calming words and making sure everything was okay.

But those were just fantasies.  
>And we all know fantasies only exist in Disney.<p>

Nudge's shrill scream set my mind's engines running back and I snapped out of it. The rest of the flock was standing at the ledge gaping down at what lay before them. I could see tears gathering around Nudge and Angel's eyes, but nobody moved.

Something was wrong. Why weren't Max and Dylan back yet? Could Max have…? No way, she had _wings_. She could _fly_. She couldn't possibly have fallen to her death, even with the weight of two other men holding her down. But why wasn't she flying? I made my over to the overhang and looked below.

_No_.

NO NO NO NO NO.

This wasn't happening. It wasn't real, none of it. Just a bad dream, a real bad dream. A nightmare- nothing else.

There below me, I could see three bodies sprawled against the sandy floor. The sight of it sent an adrenaline flow through me and I swooped below with lightning speed. I landed next to Dylan, who was kneeling down a few feet away from a figure I knew so well. Max. _My Max._

Her body laid limp, face to the ground with a dark pool of crimson blood surrounding it. Something caught in my throat and I fell to the ground next to her and took her pale, pale hand in mine. No pulse. Slowly, I turned her head to face me and dreaded what I saw next. I don't want to describe it, but it was horrible. The image of her broken face would forever scar my memory.

The impossible had happened. Max, the only and only, Max, was no more. The Invincible Maximum Ride was gone. Forever…

I lay my head against her chest and did something I'd never imagined to be doing my entire life. I wept. Right then, it would have been amazing if my entire life were just one big Disney fairytale.

**:O  
>Ohmishnitzel! Max is dead… DX Huge cliffhanger over there for you guys. I feel extra-evil. <strong>

**So, whaddaya think? This one was prettttty long, but you guys deserve it. :P Review? Please? Pretty pleeeease? It may just make me update a little faster, no promises though. I'll tell you now, the next and final chappie will take while to show up. I've got it all somewhat planned out, but probably a week or so? Maybe more… *covers back* BUT! Do not fear, I will update this ASAP. & a shout-out for my friend, avian-american-supporter- go and check her new story out, okay? :)**

**I guess that's all I need to tell y'all, so buh-bye, my lovelies!  
>Just remember to review, okay? Only takes a sec. <strong>


End file.
